Simplify the following expression: ${-5(2z-7)-(-1-3z)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-5(}\gray{2z-7}{)} - (-1-3z) $ $ {-10z+35} - (-1-3z) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -10z+35 {-1(}\gray{-1-3z}{)} $ $ -10z+35 + {1+3z} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-10z + 3z} + {35 + 1}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-7z} + {35 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-7z} + {36}$ The simplified expression is $-7z+36$